booksofhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Hunter
Thomas Hunter is the main character in Ted Dekker's Circle Trilogy, and a main character in the Lost Books series. Black (Beginnings) Thomas Hunter was a man who worked at the Java Hut in Denver, Colorado. Having worked the late shift, he shuffled home slowly around 11pm. Almost there, he pauses for a second, and then a bullet flies in front of his face and slams the wall behind him. Startled, and in some state of denial, he debates walking forward. The shooter screams, "Thomas Hunter! You are a dead man!" By this point, Thomas has collected himself. This begun a large chase through the streets of Denver, late at night. Thomas eventually caught one of the thugs who he determined to be loan sharks from New York that he had previously borrowed one hundred-thousand dollars from. After executing unusual martial arts moves, and defeating his first opponent, Thomas finally makes it to the top of the building. Once again collecting himself, a silent bullet just barely clipped the side of his head. Then all went black. The Other Earth Thomas had awoken in a different world, and once here, he was convinced that he had the strangest dream about loan sharks and a chase in Denver. It all got fuzzy to him, but then he noticed the blood on his head. He figured that he had fallen on a rock near his head. It was then that he noticed the forest he was in. It was black. Not too long after, he ran into someone else near a lake. He said his name was Bill, and claimed to be a companion of Thomas. He started drinking the strange-looking water, and urged for Thomas to do the same. After that, he was gone, and he ran deep into the Black Forest. Thomas simply touched the water, and felt what felt like a jolt of electricity. Wondering what would have happened if he had drinken the water, Thomas noticed a white bat. Desperate to follow the bat, Thomas stumbled upon an amasing mass of black bats, the Shataiki. After being brutally attacked, Hunter made it to the Crossing, a bridge over the river of Elyon's healing water, which separated The Black Forest from the Coloured Forest. Not too long after, the white bat in the forest, a Roush named Gabil, and another Roush, named Michal, decided to help the man on the floor. While talking about currently unrelated subjects, Rachelle, a young woman of the Coloured Forest, approached. She helped heal Thomas by sprinkling the water of Elyon over him. She seemed desperate to know if he had been chosen by another woman, and upon seeing that he was single, she chose him. When Hunter awoke, he knew nothing of The Great Romance, the 'religion' of the people, really a way of loving others as Elyon loved them. Michal determined that Thomas lost his memory in the fall. He was to meet Tanis, the firstborn, and find his family, and hopefully soon recover his memory of what happened to him before his fall. Turmoil in the Histories Waking back up in Denver, after falling asleep in the Other Earth, Thomas was at the house of his sister, Kara, who lived nearby the incident. She was worried about him, but was a nurse and wouldn't let Thomas be hurt. After listening to his ploy, Kara felt that he was just facing the effects of the gunshot wound. Thomas was still convinced that this world was a dream, even though he had a complete memory of life here, which he did not in Other Earth. Kara didn't initially think much of it, but was rather concerned about the loan sharks from New York. She agreed to let him stay with her until the problem was over. This was only the beginning of the conflict. Tanis and the Coloured Forest Back in the place Thomas called home, he, along with Michal and Rachelle, got to know the people in the Coloured Forest. Most important of these were Rachelle's little brother, Father, Mother, Johan, and Tanis, the firstborn. Tanis was a bit of a storyteller, and talked of brave expeditions into the Black Forest, and squashing Teeleh, the fallen Roush, and his followers like the bugs that they were. He was a truly gifted fighter, and took Thomas as an apprentice, in exchange for knowledge and lessons from the Histories, as they called our world there. Johan was a playful kid, and was truly fond of Thomas. His and Rachelle's father, Palus, had given Thomas a home in his house. He had also introduced Miknas to Thomas. It was then Thomas noted the aging process of this world. Palus had said, "This is Miknas, keeper of the Thrall. He has overseen all of the dances and celebrations on the green floor for well over a hundred years. Miknas!" To Thomas, Miknas looked no older than thirty. Tanis was very adamant on destroying the Shataiki, and soon considered the use of guns, and even bombs. However, Thomas, who was being very cautious, explained how it would not work. The people in the coloured forest were truly innocent, and didn't see guns like weapons to hurt whoever stood in their way like we might in this world. While talking with Michal and Gabil about the histories, and the origin of this world, they explained that this was the same world as always, but the world had been once devastated during the Great Deception, when a massive virus known as the Raison Strain threatened to kill every life on earth. After this time, the Great Tribulation occured. Nuclear War broke out. The world as we know it was destroyed, forcing Elyon, or God, to start over, as he chose not to intervene in the matter. Yet. Trouble back home Monique de Raison, daughter of Jaques de Raison of Rai Pharmaceutical, had finally finished her Vaccine. This vaccine, acting as a virus, would manipulate bodily cells to efficiently fight off all deadly diseases, such as Ebola or AIDS. In the case of some kind of emergency, Raison included a "backdoor," which would reverse the effects, and kill the vaccine, should it mutate, or fail. Meanwhile, in Switzerland, a man by the name of Valbourg Svennson was working night and day with thousands of scientists for a plot to take over the world by means of a massive airbourne virus, with a cure that only he contained, in order to save only who he would like. Under him, was Carlos Missirian, a skilled assassin, who was looking for a man by the name of Hunter, who knew too much of their plot. Kara wanted to be further convinced as well. She told Thomas to retrieve from Michal, the name of the winner of The Kentucky Derby in 2010. If he could do this, she would take this other world seriously. Upon inquiring of Michal to tell him this, the Roush told him that he would reveal no more of the Histories to him, stating that it was too dangerous to be doing so, if he was living there, and it was overall unnecessary information for a person of this day to really need with such lust, whatwith Tanis already pestering them both for information to destroy Teeleh and his Black Forest. However, he did give to Thomas the winner of the derby: Joy Flyer. Before Kara agreed to fly to Atlanta to present this Strain to the Center for Disease Control, she bet $15,000 on Joy Flyer to win the Derby. While explaining her case to Aaron Olsen of the World Health Organization, she explained how Joy Flyer did indeed win, and now $345,000 sat in her bank account. After she and Tom stormed out when Olsen wasn't listening, she agreed to pay the loan sharks for Thomas. The Problem now was, unbeknownst to Kara or Thomas, that Tom's proposal would be the near downfall of the entire world. Olsen apparently worked for Svennson, and reported to him that a man by the name of Thomas Hunter told him of a Raison Vaccine mutating and ravaging the world, under "prolonged, specific heat." The work on the Raison Strain would start here. Finding his heritage Thomas awoke afterwards in the home of Rachelle. After declining an invitation to play with Johan, the boy told him that Palus and Tanis could help him find his village. Thomas askes if Rachelle was with them. Johan then saw what was going on: Thomas wanted to see Rachelle. He convinced Hunter to come along with him, and went to play. Johan introduced Tom to his friends: Ishmael and Lafta. They were taller than Johan, and both shared their light hair and green eyes. Lafta was bold in greeting Tom. Then he noticed Rachelle, standing in blue dress and bare feet, looking at him with "those emerald eyes." She winked, and he felt that everyone had seen it. Then, to top it, she walked right past him without a word. Johan knew he was right, and led him to Marla. She was Tanis' daughter, and told him that he probably was a decendant of Theo, her brother. With that and a few words with Johan, Marla parted ways with them. Hunter noticed the crafting of the coloured wood at this point. It was stunning. Johan gave Tom a small carved lion from his pocket, as a gift to help his memory. The Great Romance Tanis took to teaching Thomas the Great Romance of Elyon shortly after this. It was everything to the people. It was why they woke every day. It couldn't hold the same value to Thomas, who grew up in a world of evil, with wickedness at every path. Tanis demonstrated with connections to Elyon himself: " ... We were created to love beauty. We love beauty because Elyon loves beauty. We love song because Elyon loves song. We love love because Elyon loves love, and we love to be loved because Elyon loves to be loved. In these ways we are like Elyon." This made little sense to Tom, but he still paid the man attention. He did know love, and that was a start. He understood the bond between a man and a woman. Romance. The Roush Gabil, Serentus, and Nublim, came down and had a short conversation with Tom about how they had no gender, or romance. They then started to play with Johan and his friends. It was starting to make sense to Thomas, and he was suprised to know how innocent they all were. Elyon "He chooses." "He chooses," Palus repeated. "He pursues." "He pursues," said Rachelle's father, fist clenched. "He rescues." "He rescues." "He woos." "He woos." "He protects." "He protects. Ha!" "He lavishes," Tanis shouted. -Tanis and Palus on Elyon's love. Elyon is God in the stories. He is often depicted as a boy, a young boy, of Johan's height in Black. Later, he was depicted in different ways, such as Elyon the Warrior, and Elyon the Fighter. He created the world again after the last was destroyed, and this time, made evil and good clearly visible. Foreshadowing occurs when Elyon tells Thomas after the scene at the lake, that his love is a choice, and if anyone chose otherwise, Teeleh would have their minds and bodies, and the "stench of death would be intolerable to Elyon." For this, Elyon can be seen as omniscient, and ever-loving, while incapable of accepting evil. (To be continued, on break)